1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and particularly to a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in computer technology, peripheral devices using USB connectors have become more and more popular. Even some electronic devices inside the host computer use USB connectors. FIG. 4 shows two USB sockets 200 arranged side-by-side on a conventional motherboard 100. Internal peripheral devices, such as built-in card-readers, CD-ROMs, etc., are connected to the USB sockets 200 via USB connectors 300.
However, when many internal USB devices using USB connectors are connected to the motherboard, more USB sockets are needed and occupy too much space of the motherboard.
What is needed, therefore, is a USB connector which can solve the above-mentioned problem.